Another Chance At Life
by Bubbly12
Summary: Well, I pretty much made this first crossover, but this is like a Vergil/Anne Boleyn.


"Congratulations Marni, all that work has finally paid off." A girl with light brown skin with her light blond hair in a high ponytail stared at her co worker's green eyes with her dark blue ones. She gave him a genuine smile.

"Thanks and I really appreciate all the support you have given me Eric for all these years," Eric laughed nervously as he ruffled his blue hair "no really if you hadn't stalked, annoyed, and most it importantly pissed me off every single day!" She sighed in relief as her anger calmed down, while Eric looked at her in shock and betrayal. "But yeah your right all the work did pay off and this is the most important day of my whole entire existed and this will be the last time will ever see each other." Marni walked toward the dark hallway her heels making loud tapping sounds with every step she took. She looked back at him and smirked.

"Goodbye Eric"

Marni's POV

Finally! I'm out of that hellhole. I'm Marni Cootin and I'm now a Life Lawyer. I work at A.C.A.L It means Another Chance At Life. People's lives that have been cut short but not not just any person. Someone specific. Someone who did some awful things in their life. Ever felt bad for someone who has been used or something just as awful happened to them too. Well those are the kind of people we work with.

We send them to these missions that we approve of. Well I think we make them into some kind of super heroes. This is what happens we are assigned a case of two people who have to work together through this. If they don't or if they fail the task they disappear completely completely. I've seen this a bunch of times, it's sad really especially the ones who try very hard.

"Hi you must be Marni Cootin"

"And your Celesta"

"Wow you know me" She said with such amazement. Of course I know her, she's well known in the office where I used to work at for eighty years. She didn't notice. Some say she's dum as a pile of bricks others say she's the most smartest and hard working women who ever existed, while others say that's she's either sadistic or kind. But I do know one thing that is true about her. She is indeed pretty. Long black hair that reached her thighs, grey eyes and fair skin that looked absolutely flawless. Oh how I envy her. And I have to work with her for like forever.

Then out of no where some thing tackled me to the ground. "Oof!"

"Oh my gosh I'm sorry Lulu get off her now!" The thing called Lulu immediately got off me after Celesta said the command. It looked like one those things from that 100 year old show called Pokemon. It was small, white with brown spots, shaped like an elephant, and with long ears that drooped down and it could float.

"Ms. Cootin this is Lulu the director wanted to have his own mascot so Lulu was created. Cute huh?" To me the it looked repulsive.

"Why is it called Lulu?" "Lulu!" The thing said."Oh that's why"

"Here's Lulu's best trick! Lulu morph!" Lulu morphed slowly into some kind figure that really looked like...ME! "Look at all the detail and no flaw no whatsoever."

"Incredible." It was the only word I could say I was truly speechless.

"Well now that you know Lulu let's go find a case to assign you."

Hallway

"I'm truly amazed how can you be all serious, why aren't you nervous. You do understand what's happens if this case fails." Celesta said with curiously.

"My clients disappear into nothing as if they ever existed." My voice sounded dull and bored but deep down I was nervous but I worked really hard and got this far I didn't come to wimp like everyone before me.

"You too as well will disappear if it fails. I've seen this before many times."

"I know that's why Celesta your the lucky one you were born to be an assistant while I'm a Life Lawyer, but still I don't envy you for it." I started walking faster reaching for my destination. I could hears Celesta say "I know Lulu she's a weird one."

Room 234

Also known as file room and your death file room. As I got inside I felt shivers, this room is so cold.

"Hey Marni!" That voice! No it can't why?

"ERIC!"

"And you thought you weren't going to see me again. But fate doesn't seem that way." He gave me that same smirk I gave him. "For eighty years Marni! Eighty *beep* years I loved you and you played me like you actually cared and now you found out I'm a file keeper wow that's is just pathetic even for you."

"Just give my case freak." My voice sounded dead serious. He gave me the same expression.

"Already have one for you case 14" I took it and left. I found Celesta and Lulu in the hallway.

"Wow that was fast what's you case?" She asked.

"14" Her smile quickly left her face.

"Oh god..."

"Why what's wrong with it."

"That case is to risky no one wanted to take it and for a beginner it's simply impossible. I'll to talk the director to give you another case." She grabbed the file from my hands and began to walk off.

I grabbed her arm "NO, I can handle this and what makes it impossible I have studied and learned from others past mistakes for about almost a life time I can handle this. Besides it's brand new how can people be cautious for a case they never did."

"You wanna know the clients, Anne Boleyn second wife of Henry the VIII how do expect her to cope with all this especially a newbie like you. The woman has lived in the 1500's and will not understand what's the point of this and will probably not participate and that's pretty risky especially that her partner is a demon. Vergil Sparda eldest son of the legendary knight Sparda. Power hungry almost killed his brother almost released a portal to the demon that would have ended mankind. Don't they seem like a lovely couple who will get along with each other." Her attitude has changed. I thought she was some kind of moron who's really nice.

"Then I'll work with them everyday if I have too." Celesta looked at me with disgust.

"I was hoping to get to know about you, you seem like a great person to bad it had to go to waste. I see you back at your office with your new clients tomorrow." Lulu floated near my ankle and started rubbing and purring like a cat. Then went away like saying goodbye.

The Life Room

It brings recreates the bodies and brings back their soul. Anne Boleyn has dark hair light skin. She was beheaded for adultery and incest. Vergil Sparda was controlled by Mundus and became Nelo Angelo and was killed by Dante Sparda his brother.

I heard the ding that both tubes containing them has finished and they both began to rise. Anne looked at me with confusion.

"Who are you?"


End file.
